Phrophecies
by Denstort
Summary: Will Martha, Jack and friends, be able to save the Doctor, before he is sub-sumend by Balor. But what price will be have to paid, and what will the consequecnes be.


**Chapter One**

Jack woke suddenly; he shivered as a feeling of dread passed over him. He blinked, he hadn't had this feeling since....

The phone next to his bed sprang to life and for a few moments he stared at it. It was not his normal phone but the phone the Doctor had given him in case of emergency. Sweat broke out on his forehead and caused his skin to prickle.

He picked up the phone expecting to hear the bright and breezy tones of the Doctor, but it Martha who spoke and her tone was anything but bright and breezy.

" Jack is that you, are you there, please pick up."

" I'm here," he answered his whole body tense; he could almost feel the panic in her voice.

"Thank god, you've go to help, please. Something terrible has happened."

" Are you alright?" he cut in.

" I'm fine, it's the Doctor," she whispered.

"Is he hurt?" he cradled the phone between his shoulder and head as he dressed.

"No, something worse."

A chill passed through him as an awful thought passed through his head. "He's not....?" he trailed off unable to speak the one word he didn't want to hear.

"No, something worse than that," Martha sounded like she as crying.

For a moment relief flooded through him but was replaced by dread at what had happened.

"Can you come find me?" she pleaded.

"Where are you?"

" Panama City, you can find me by the tracer in the phone, hurry."

Jack scowled and turned the phone over and placed a small cable into the socket at the back. He scribbled a note and pinned it to the door of the Hub as he hurried out the door, the only sound was the ominous beeping from the phone he held in his hand. Martha hadn't said what was wrong but it must be bad if it was worse than him being dead. He was frustrated by the fact that he couldn't use his teleport watch and that it was a long flight to Panama City. A grim smile played across his face and he fidgeted as he waited for his flight, that feeling of dread was returning and it made him sick to the stomach, but still he had to wait.

*************************************************

Martha couldn't relax, it had been eight hours since she had phoned Jack and at least a day since she and Nguwe had emerged from the jungle. She hadn't left his bedside since they had reached the hospital, he had been asleep since and she had made her call to Jack.

There was a commotion outside the private room she had managed to get. She could hear the raised voices of the nurses and also a familiar voice.

"Let me through, dammit!" a man's voice rose above everyone else's, and a familiar figure barged into the room.

"Martha!" Jack yelled as she ran into his open arms and began to sob uncontrollably. He just stood there and let her cry, holding her tight.

***************************

Jack held Martha until she had finished sobbing, he only let go when she pulled away from him. Her face was tear stained and she looked exhausted.

" Martha, what's happened, where's the Doc?"

" Oh, Jack!" she started to cry again and the words tumbled out, everything that had happened over the last three days.

Jack jaw tightened as he listened, he had read about the Cynrog and knew they were unpleasant but basically small time. He knew that Torchwood had been monitoring strange power readings. He had he known the doctor had been tracking them to he would have jumped to help.

He frowned as she told him how they had somehow transferred some leader's essence into him and how it had changed him. He looked over at the sleeping form of Nguwe and knew why the doctor had allowed himself to be so easily defeated.

"Martha, I'm sorry, if only we'd known, I'd known," he stammered

Martha looked up. "What do you mean if?"

"We've been tracking the same power source for several days, about the same time as you. If I'd known I would have come running."

Martha gave him a hard stare and then suddenly launched herself at him.

**Chapter Two**

**  
**The ship hovered gracefully over the large smoking crater that had been the Cynrog fortress. The Doctor smiled a twisted smile of satisfaction as he surveyed the damage.

"Does the weapon please you My Lord?" the Cynrog king asked.

"Yes, I see you have made great progress since I was last reborn. Now tell me, why did it take so long for you to find me and return me to life?"

He turned and the things the king saw in his eyes terrified and excited him in equal measure At last they had found a vessel that could match the sheer power of their god.

" It was those who opposed you who delayed your return my Lord."

"Is that so, then send word, when I return to the home world, they will feel the force of my anger."

The Doctors eyes glittered like black opal and he turned back to survey the destruction. "Now leave me, I have much to plan."

He ignored the king as he walked backwards from the room and didn't speak until he had left.

"I can feel you inside Doctor, there is no point in fighting me. Soon only I will exist and I shall have all your knowledge and that wonderful TARDIS of yours." He laughed as he heard the Doctor scream inside his head and struggle against the mental chains he was wrapped." Soon this world will feel my anger."

*******************

Jack was still sore from the hefty blow that Martha had dealt him. He hadn't defended himself because he knew he was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry Martha, I didn't know if he wanted me around what with me being something not right, "he spoke softly.

"You should have still come, he would have liked it," she said as they pulled up to the field where she and the Doctor had left the TARDIS. It was still in the corner unnoticed and untouched except for a few cows grazing near it.

Martha put her key in the lock but frowned when it didn't turn. "Come on, please let us in."

The TARDIS hummed softly as if considering it, after a few moments the door clicked open, but inside was not pretty.

Jack stared in growing horror; usually the inside was a mixture of subtle greens and gold's'. But now it was bathed in an oily mix of black and green.

"What's wrong with her?" Martha stared at the flickering control panels.

"It's the Doctor, somehow he and the TARDIS are connected so whatever is happening to him is happening to her." Jack stroked the column gently. "Don't worry baby, we'll find him and make it better."

Martha looked at Jack "But can we? I don't even know where to start and I have Nguwe to worry about."

" He'll be fine where he is," Jack spoke absently. He was listening to the sounds the TARDIS was making.

"Listen, does it sound like she hearing something?" he put head to one side. " She is, I think she's talking to someone."

" It could only be the Doctor, but that would mean... she looked at Jack.

"That would mean there's still a part of the Doc in there and fighting" Jack gave her a wide smile and kissed the console. "That's it baby, you keep talking to him, we'll find him."

***************************

The Doctor could see and hear everything that was happening. It was the first time he had ever truly been frightened, he had seen what was in the mind of Balor and it had been a nightmarish vision of fire, destruction and devastation.

He would have resisted if there had been only him to worry about, but as it was he couldn't risk anyone else's life. Whatever the Eternals wanted him to do would have to be done from inside and by himself. He knew time was running short, he could feel Balor probing at his already weakened physic defences

****************************

The flight back to the jungle had been far quicker. The TARDIS had reigned in its revulsion at Jack being a fixed point and had allowed him inside. They had materialised where Martha and Nguwe had seen the Doctor fall.

There had been a small trace of power that had allowed them to retrace the path to what they thought was the Cynrog base.

They both stared at the charred crater that had once been the base. Jack whistled as he took in the devastation, he swept a small device over the edge of the crater.

"Nothing, it's absolutely sterile, not even single cell life," he whispered

" Is it a Cynrog weapon?" Martha asked.

"Not according to what we know about them, they don't have this technology, it's beyond them, which means...."

"It must have come from the Doctor, which means he's no longer in control" a desperate edge grew in her voice.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder," Come on, you know the Doc better than that, he's a fighter."

" You didn't see that thing or hear it. It didn't sound like the Doctor at all." She paused and frowned when Jack didn't answer, she looked up to see him frozen in place staring ahead of him.

There was a rustle of bushes and figures emerged from the undergrowth with spears, arrows and rifles pointed at them. Jack crouched ready to defend Martha but was taken aback when she smiled and walked forward to hug one man.

"Nguwe!" she cried" what are you doing here, you should be in hospital!"

"Martha Jones, how could I when my destiny is yet unfulfilled. I have not protected the Doctor I cannot rest until he is rid of that monster and is returned safe to us."

Jack cleared his throat and Martha smiled "Nguwe, this is Captain Jack Harkness. Jack this is Nguwe, appointed protector of the Doctor and an Oxford graduate to boot."

"If you are a friend of the Doctor then you are a friend of mine" he firmly shook Jacks' hand. "But we cannot stay here, this place is unholy, we must return to the village and make plans."

*****************************************

The journey to the village seemed to drag and the village was a welcome sight. They were greeted by the chieftain who offered to help in anyway they could.

Jack smiled when Martha said that they believed that the Doctor was a spirit sent by the gods to rid them of the demons that would cause a great disaster.

It was growing dark and they were both tired and gracefully refused a feast in their honour and said they should wait until there was something to celebrate and both retired for a well earned but disturbed sleep.

Tomorrow was a day of planning, planning to get the Doctor back and in one piece.

**Chapter Three**

Jack hadn't been in the jungle for a long time, now he knew why. He hated being hot, sweaty and being loved by every passing insect.

The flight back to the jungle had been far quicker, the TARDIS had reigned in its' revulsion at Jack being a fixed point and had allowed him inside. They had materialised where Martha and Nguwe had seen the Doctor fall, there had been a small trace of power that had allowed them to retrace the path to what they thought was the Cynrog base.

They both stared at the charred crater that had once been the base. Jack whistled as he took in the devastation.

He swept a small device over the edge of the crater "Nothing, it's absolutely sterile, not even single cell life," he whispered

" Is it a Cynrog weapon?" Martha asked.

"Not according to what we know about them, they don't have this technology, it's beyond them, which means...."

"It must have come from the Doctor, that means he's no longer in control," a desperate edge grew in her voice.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. " Come on, you know the Doc better than that, he's a fighter."

" You didn't see that thing or hear it. It didn't sound like the Doctor at all." She paused and frowned when Jack didn't answer, she looked up to see him frozen in place staring ahead of him.

There was a rustle of bushes and figures emerged from the undergrowth with spears, arrows and rifles pointed at them. Jack crouched ready to defend Martha but was taken aback when she smiled and walked forward to hug one man.

"Nguwe!" she cried" what are you doing here, you should be in hospital!"

"Martha Jones, how could I when my destiny is yet unfulfilled. I have not protected the Doctor, I cannot rest until he is rid of that monster and is returned safe to us."

Jack cleared his throat and Martha smiled "Nguwe, this is Captain Jack Harkness. Jack this Nguwe, appointed protector of the Doctor and an Oxford graduate to boot."

"If you are a friend of the Doctor then you are a friend of mine" he firmly shook Jacks' hand. "But we cannot stay here, this place is unholy, we must return to the village and make plans."

*************************

The journey to the village seemed to drag and the village was a welcome sight. They were greeted by the chieftain who offered to help in anyway they could. Jack smiled when Martha said that they believed that the Doctor was a spirit sent by the gods to rid them of the demons that would cause a great disaster. It was growing dark and they were both tired and gracefully refused a feast in their honour and said they should wait until there was something to celebrate and both retired for a well earned but disturbed sleep.

Tomorrow was a day of planning, planning to get the Doctor back and in one piece

Jack sighed, the TARDIS had been making more and more sounds of distress. That was not good news; it could only mean that the Doctor was losing the battle, the plan would have to come together and soon. He could feel the TARDIS tremble and rumble.

"I know girl, all you have to do is get us on board the cruiser, we'll do the rest. I promise I'll bring him back to you."

**********************************

Martha sat beside Nguwe and the Shaman; she was impressed by how they had taken the TARDIS in their stride.

The Shaman had said it was a chariot of the gods and that seemed to appease everyone. She had tried her best to persuade the villagers not to get involved but was ignored and told it was their duty to help a spirit from the higher realms.

**Chapter Four**

The TARDIS wheezed and shuddered into existence inside the cargo bay of the cruiser. She shuddered once and settled with a groan, she could feel the Doctor was weakening and she was beginning to panic. She did not want to be alone; humans were no substitute for her Time Lord.

Silently she watched as the small group left her and not for the first time she wished she could be with them. Instead, she tried to reach and strengthen the bond between herself and the Doctor.

*********************************

On the bridge of the cruiser, Lord Balor winced as he felt the probing of something not the Doctor. He took a deep breath and when he saw what the Doctor saw a malicious smile played across his face.

So they were going to try and rescue him were they, he laughed when he felt the dismay of the Doctor when he knew that he knew. The laughter rang around the room as he pressed a button.......

******************************

Jack knew that there was a good chance that most of these people would die. If what he had read about Baler was half true, then this could be nasty.

After all it wasn't often you were planning to catch a god.

*********************************

Jack knew that the battle wasn't going well; soon the only option would be to surrender. He fired another round at the advancing soldiers and hoped that it was all worth it.

Martha and Nguwe crept along the deserted corridor, the diversion had worked so far, but there was no telling how long it would last. She carried a hypodermic full of a powerful sedative that Jack had assured would work on Time Lord Physiology.

She had argued with Nguwe, saying the Doctor was her responsibility but he had refused to stay on Earth, it was his destiny to help the Doctor.

*************************

Lord Balor watched the battle as it progressed towards the bridge, a twisted version of the doctors' smile played across his face; it was like playing with a trapped animal.

He laughed as he saw the remaining opponents lay down their arms, he revelled in the disgust he felt coming from the Doctor as he ordered everyone but the commander executed.

Jack looked up defiantly at Balor. He found it hard to reconcile the actions with the familiar face looming over him.

"So you are the famously immortal Captain Jack Harkness. I found that amusing when I got that from his mind. I shall enjoy finding ways of killing you and making him watch."

"If you live long enough to enjoy it!" Jack spat.

He could see Martha and Nguwe in the corner of his eye.

"Oh I think I will, do you really think I was afraid of your pathetic attempt of an attack." He swung round suddenly. "And if you're going to kill me at least have the nerve to do it to my face."

Jack stiffened as a lethal looking laser appeared in Balers' hand and was aimed at Martha.

"I really should have killed you!" he snarled and fired.

" No!!" Nguwe and Jack screamed together, there was a sickening sound of laser and the smell of burning flesh.

******************************

Jack forced himself to look up; he expected to see the charred body of Martha but stared in disbelief at what he saw.

Balor was staring at disbelief at the needle protruding from his chest, his eyes wide in surprise.

By his feet were the remains of Nguwe who had thrown himself at Balor. with the needle in his hand.

Martha was kneeling on the floor in stunned silence.

Balor turned back towards Jack and Jack saw not the black eyes of Balor, but the eyes of the Doctor wide with horror at what had happened.

"Dear god, no, what have I done!" he stammered as he sunk to his knees and fell face forward onto the floor.

*************************************

Stunned silence sat heavy over the scene, Jack took a deep breath and stood. He rummaged through the pockets of the Doctors suit and found the sonic screwdriver. He quickly severed the chains and moved over to Martha who was blinking in sheer horror at the scene.

"He sacrificed himself Jack, he didn't even know us, he thought it was his destiny to protect the Doctor," she whispered.

Jack looked at the charred form of Nguwe and sighed heavily.

"We can't think about it now. His sacrifice, all of the ones have died won't mean a thing if we don't get him and us out of here now."

Martha nodded and knelt by the unconscious form of the Doctor "He knew, didn't he, he knew what Balor had done. He'll never forgive himself."

"No time for remorse," Jack grunted as he lifted the Doctor onto his shoulder and led the way out of the bridge.

**************************

The TARDIS felt them returning, he heart skipped a beat as she saw they had her Time Lord. She could feel he was still there, but there was damage and she couldn't feel his presence. All she could do was hope these humans knew what they were doing.

The TARDIS rumbled as Jack placed the Doctor gently on the bed it almost sounded like a sigh of relief. Sensing the urgency she de-materialised quicker than when she had left, she tumbled and fell in the vortex, with no-one to tell her where to go, she made her own path.

Martha hated watching Jack fasten the chains to the Doctors wrists and ankles. She understood why he had to do it. There was no way of knowing which he would be when he came round, and even if he was the Doctor again who knew what state his mind would be in.

Jack smiled a grim smile of satisfaction, "That should hold him, I'm sorry Martha, I know the chains are going to be awful for him, but we have to."

He still had nightmares about the Hok and what they had made him do. He really did not want to put those chains on but he had no choice, he would deal with the consequences later.

****************************

The Doctor stirred inside his own mind, he had seen with growing horror the death of Nguwe, yet another innocent suffers for his interference. He could also feel the presence of Balor, and with a soundless growl he reached out and attacked.

******************************

Martha held onto the thrashing form of the Doctor as hard as she could, she could feel more than see Jack doing the same.

The Doctor was bathed in sweat and the sounds that came from his mouth were not pleasant.

Inside the Doctor and Balor were locked in a mental struggle, anger at the death of Nguwe and all the others that Balor had ordered executed had given him strength.

Slowly but surely he was gaining the upper hand; with a triumphant snarl he threw Balor into the prison that was made for him. He allowed himself a small smile as Balor threw himself against the barrier.

"Sorry mate, no room for two in here," he spoke in a low and dangerous tone and watched as the bubble began to shrink.

Without a second glance he turned away from the screams.

**********************************

Martha and Jack felt the thrashing lessen and loosened their grip slightly. The Doctors' eyes flicked open and they were both relieved to see the familiar brown eyes, albeit lacking the usual sparkle.

The Doctor lay still for a few moments until he realised he was chained and instinct and all too recent memories took over.

With a cry full of terror he sat up and strained against the chains, the cuffs digging into his wrists. He looked around, eyes full of blind panic, lost in another time and place.

He was desperate to escape and his panic rose higher as he found he couldn't.

Suddenly there were the voices again, soft and persuasive "Theta, listen to us," and when he didn't the voices became louder and more insistent.

"Time Lord!" the voices shouted in his head "listen to us!"

*********************************

Jack and Martha were caught by surprise when they heard the voices; they reverberated round the room and through the whole TARDIS. The TARDIS herself almost seemed to shiver in response.

"Time Lord, listen to us. You have not yet finished, you must control your fear, not let it control you. There is still work to do."

As the voices faded the Doctor stopped straining against the chains and fell back onto the bed, he chest heaving as he tried to control his panic.

He was now aware of the two people in the room, one he knew was Martha and the other he knew too well.

Jack smiled as the Doctor opened his eyes once more and this time they were clear and bright.

"Hello Jack," he gave him a weak smile.

"Hey Doc," Jack grinned back.

He was about to reply when he smothered by Martha in a hug. "Thank god, I thought I'd lost you," she whispered in his ear.

"Me, lost, never" he said as he extricated himself from her hug. He held up his hands and looked at Jack. "Do you think we could get these things" he shuddered.

Jack hesitated "What about beastie boy?"

"Oh, he's locked inside here," he tapped the side of his head "Same place he had me. I'll deal with him later, we still have a Cynrog fleet to deal with."

Jack looked him square in the eyes, looking for any sign of non-Doctor and when he was satisfied he began to unlock the chains.

**Chapter Five**

The TARDIS burbled happily when she felt the touch of the Doctor, glad to see her Time Lord back. She reached into his head and recoiled.

On the surface he seemed like the Time Lord she knew, but underneath she could feel something, something not right.

Jack and Martha didn't notice the sly look that stole over the Doctors' face as he entered the co-ordinates for the flagship.

He knew that he had fooled them, and the TARDIS could be controlled and if not disabled until needed.

But subtlety was premium now; they had to believe that he was the Doctor. It had taken him sometime to open the bars of the prison that he himself had created, and the surprise attack had paralysed the Doctors' consciousness and left Balor in complete control.

Soon he would be back in control of his fleet and he would take great pleasure in forcing the two of them to watch as his new weapon incinerated the planet below.

******************************

Jack watched the Doctor as he flew round the console, he was mildly concerned. The Doctor had not mentioned or asked about Nguwe, he shrugged. That was the Doctor, keeping it all inside.

He was still unsure about the plan the Doctor had outlined to him and Martha. Walking bold as brass into a nest full of vipers wasn't the brightest idea he'd heard, even if the Doctor was going to pretend he was still Balor.

************************

The fleet sat like coiled snake, waiting for someone to poke it with a long stick. The flagship sat at the front, its two massive cannons like fangs. Jack whistled in a mix of admiration and shock, they had landed the TARDIS on one of the scout ships and had commandeered it from its pilot.

The Doctor had already mastered the controls and was gently manoeuvring the ship against a docking port on the flagship. Martha held her breath as he settled the craft into place and they all sighed when it landed with a small bump.

The door slid back to reveal at least twenty Cynrog soldiers, Jack tensed as he waited for the Doctor to start his spiel, but with increasing horror he heard something he didn't expect.

The Doctors tone had become cold and matter of fact, "Well timed Captain."

He pointed at Jack "Take this one take to the interrogation cell, and the female, put her in my quarters. See that she is suitably attired, those clothes are not befitting the concubine of a god."

He smiled at them, a twisted grotesque version of the Doctors' and laughed as Jack swore to kill him when they next met, as Martha was dragged kicking and screaming down the corridor.

**Chapter Six**

Martha struggled in vain; she had been dressed in what she could only describe as harem style. She sat on the bed after trying and failing to open the door, she still couldn't believe that she had been fooled by Balor, nor could she believe that the Doctor was gone.

*****************************

Jack refused to scream, he wouldn't give his torturer the pleasure. He could see the Doctor standing behind the glass.

He had to remind himself that it wasn't the Doctor, only the body; the pure delight he saw in those eyes was that of the thing that possessed him.

If there was a way of killing that thing without hurting his friend, he would kill it in the slowest and most painful way he knew and he knew plenty.

His back arched as another jolt of fire ran through his body and death took him again.

Balor yawned, "This is tedious, when he resurrects bring him to the bridge, one gets bored of killing someone again and again," and turned his back on the lifeless form of Jack. "I shall be in my quarters. I do not wish to be disturbed for a couple of hours."

*****************************

Jack had gotten used to being dead; he was used to the utter blackness and bitter cold. All he could do was sit and wait for his life force to be sucked back into his body.

However this time there was something not quite right, he was surrounded by a golden luminescence and it felt like he was floating on a giant cushion of air. He saw ahead of him what for all the world locked like a set of pearly gates.

"Oh boy, this is one for the diary, first time I've seen heaven."

He would have laughed if the situation wasn't so grim. He frowned when he saw what could only be described as a giant gaseous hand scooped him up and raise him above the gates.

"What, not my time yet, nothing new there."

The hand stopped in front of a very large face that sated down at Jack, he felt like a very small bug.

The face smiled at him. "Still so young, so much to see and do, immortal Jack. Do not speak, only listen. The prophecy is half fulfilled, a sacrifice has been made but only selfless love can win the day. You must reach inside beyond the evil, only love can conquer."

Jack frowned; he wasn't quite sure what the gas person meant. He was about to ask when he felt the familiar rush of his consciousness returning to his body and he awoke with the painful awareness of returning to life.

It was only then that he knew what the creature had meant and smiled to himself as the guards dragged him towards the bridge.

******************************

Martha backed away until she felt the wall against her back, she had never been frightened of the Doctor, for all his anger he was a gentle soul beneath.

But the figure that advanced towards her may have looked like the Doctor, but the thing behind those eyes was not.

She had defended herself, but knew she would have to explain to him why he had long scratch marks on his face, knew he would never forgive himself when he knew.

"Spirited, good, it's more fun when I finally break you," he said, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Never!" she spat.

"Oh, I think I will, but it will have to wait. Business before pleasure as you humans say." He snapped his fingers, and once again Martha found herself in chains and being dragged somewhere else.

****************************

Jack stiffened as he saw Martha being dragged onto the bridge.

Oh how he wished that Balor had chosen someone else as a host. He longed to wrap his hands around that throat as he roughly kissed her.

He smiled as she glared defiantly at him.

"I never knew these humans were so spirited, I might just destroy half your planet and keep the rest as entertainment."

He leant in to kiss Martha again but she bit his lip as he tried.

With a growl that would have never passed the Doctors' lips, he backhanded her and laughed when Jack screamed at him to leave her alone.

********************************

Inside his prison the Doctor recoiled as Martha reeled from the blow, another layer of guilt to add to the one already weighing heavy on his shoulders.

He steeled himself and drew on his remaining strength and doubled his efforts to breakdown the physic wall.

*****************************

Balor hauled Jack up by his hair until he was eye to eye with him. Jack could almost see the cold darkness boring into him.

He glared back and was surprised to see a glimmer of something familiar beginning to creep into the dark.

"Jack Harkness, immortal Jack. I will find a way to kill you, but until then it will be a pleasure killing you some more..

Balor frowned as Jack grinned almost maniacally." You are so not going to" he spat and laughed as Balor faced creased in sudden pain and fell to his knees.

"No! No! You cannot! he screamed. "I will not go back, this body is mine!

The voice that replied sounded more like the Doctor" Oh but you will, like I said, there's no room for two in here and I don't rent out space. Your going where you belong, now give… me... back… my… body!"

The scream echoed around the corridors of the ship, and panicked Cynrog fled as computers and weapon took on a life of their own.

The Cynrog king watched the mayhem as the door to his personal shuttle drowned out the noise and with a snarl he piloted it away from the stricken cruiser.

******************************

Jack helped the Doctor to his feet and was rewarded with the familiar light bulb grin and was smothered by a Doctor style hug.

"Jack, you came back for me!" he beamed, and executed a perfect pirouette, stepped over to Martha who was still reeling from the backhander.

"She's not quite with it but we need to get out of here. This things' gonna blow and take half the fleet with it," he said, as he sonicked the chains from Martha and Jack and let Jack pick her up.

"How come it's going to blow!?" he shouted as they ran towards where the TARDIS was hiding.

"A little bit of subterfuge on mine and poor Nguwe," his eyes shadowed at the mention of him. "When he jumped in front of Martha it gave me time to shut of a piece of my mind before old grumpy took control again so..."

Jack laughed as they stepped inside the TADRIS. "He sabotaged his own ship without knowing he was doing it."

He was still laughing when they materialised in space and the cruiser exploded with devastating force.

**Chapter Seven**

They materialised in a corner of the basement of Torchwood, Jack laid Martha gently onto his bed and covered her with a blanket.

The Doctor stood at the doorway with a look on his face full of regret, grief and guilt, he felt unable to get to near both of them.

He lay on the sofa only at Jacks insistence, this last year, the year that never was had been etched deep into his physce, and god knows how it had affected Jack and Martha.

Laying there he came to a decision.

*******************************

Martha was the first to wake, she stretched and sat up and saw Jack sleeping on the chair next to the bed.

The Doctor must be elsewhere, it was then she noticed the oddly glowing container and an envelope attached to it.

Jack stirred at her a gasp, his eyes shot open as he realised it was Martha.

He was at her side in an instant and she numbly handed him the note and his heart skipped a beat as he read it.

**Dear Jack/Martha**

it's better if I go while you're both still asleep, I've left old grumpy in the container for you. He won't be won't escape, Time Lord Science.

I can't let you suffer another year like the last, so it's better if I go. It's been fun.

Love  
The Doctor

PS: I've left you the TARDIS, she likes you Jack  
PPS: By the time you read this I'll be in another country probably, I haven't seen this**world, not with these eyes.**

**TBC in " A Walk in The Dust"**


End file.
